


Human Shield

by ellay_gee



Series: Whump/Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2019, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: A violent outburst at the local mall catches a certain Prince and a certain Best Friend off guard.





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I'm late! Surprised? No? Cool.

It all happened so fast. The prince and Prompto were killing time at the wishing fountain outside of the mall’s movie theater, shooting the shit and snacking on pretzels while they waited for it to be time to go in. Out of nowhere the general sounds of merriment took on a more panicked tone as masked people wearing tactical gear began flooding through the doors.

Noctis and Prompto leapt to their feet amid the sudden chaos as two shots rang out, downing Noct’s usual Crownsguard detail. Noctis registered this with a hollow sinking in his chest, however he had to shove those feelings down and deal with the immediate threat. He could mourn later.

Thinking quickly, Noctis shoved his best friend behind him with a hissed order to run. He had to make sure his friend was safe before he engaged.

Prompto looked as if he might protest, but bit his lip and nodded, sprinting off in the opposite direction. Noct watched him go for the briefest of seconds before he summoned his favorite spear and rushed forward.

* * *

Noctis smirked to himself as he observed the aftermath. The immediate area was empty of most civilians, those who were unable to escape the initial attack simply tried to appear innocuous by the walls, a few of the braver (stupider) ones filming the engagement.

Several masked attackers lay at his feet, while more were staying just out of striking distance, looking for an opening. As far as enemies went, they were relatively easy to defeat. Noctis strongly suspected that had they not had the element of surprise, they wouldn’t have made it against the soldiers they’d murdered.

There would be no hope for them. Just as they seemed to be culminating in an unspoken plan, Noctis shot them a self-satisfied grin. They weren’t going to win.

He flicked his spear, blood spattering off the gleaming tip in a wave of gore on the cold tile floor. “You might as well give up!” He called to them, striding forward a few paces. He thunked the butt of the spear against the floor, eyeing up each person in turn, deciding the best strategy for attack.

He’d settled on a medium-sized one holding a katana when a sudden too-familiar “fuck you!” was shouted from behind. He whirled to find a struggling Prompto being held to the chest of one of the larger men.

Noctis’s hackles raised in response, and he quickly turned the entirety of his attention on the man who dared touch his friend.

Unlike most of the others, this one only wore something to cover the lower half of his face, leaving his blue eyes and wild shock of equally blue hair out for all to see. He was large enough that as he held Prompto flush against his muscular body, the boy’s feet kicked a few inches above the floor.

“Now now, Prince! I suggest you lay down your weapon. And _you_,” he turned his head so he was speaking more into Prompto’s ear, “_settle down_.” Quick like a flash, he brought his other hand up in a fist and rammed it into the blonde’s throat. Prompto’s eyes bugged out and he let out a few strangled coughs as he feebly scratched at the arm holding him across the chest.

“Hey! What the fuck—“ Noctis shouted, stepping towards the man.

But the assailant responded by driving his fist next into Prompto’s stomach, forcing out all the air in his body, leaving him limp in the man’s grip.

By now other Crownsguard were arriving, and Noctis spied Gladio and Ignis among them. He dropped his weapon into the ether, the ringing of cracking glass that accompanied the magic acting as a call to silence for the crowd.

“Alright, now I at least would like to get out of here alive. I’m—“

But the man never got to finish his epic bad-guy ramble. A single shot from the crowd got him right between the eyes, and he immediately went slack. Prompto landed on top of him, rolling off and coughing as he struggled to all fours. Noctis rushed to his side, dropping to his knees and lending a hand of support.

Gladio and Ignis were right behind him, leaving the Crownsguard to clean up the mess.

“You ok, squirt?” The big warrior asked, kneeling down on Prompto’s other side and giving him a quick assessment.

“Y-yeah, thanks to whoever shot that fucker. What an asshole.” Prompto grumped, leaning back on his calves and rubbing his throat.

“Well then, you’re welcome.” Gladio smiled as he helped Prompto to his feet.

Lavender eyes widened in surprise. “You? I thought you only used like giant-ass swords and stuff.”

“That’s because he’s compensating—oof!”

“If I were you, I’d keep quiet on the size front _Princess._”

Prompto tried not to laugh, and the horrible twinge in his throat punished him for his lack of self control. Gods, that feeling could go right to damn hell. He swallowed hard, grimacing as the pain washed anew.

Ignis frowned and took Prompto’s arm, skirting him around where one of the men who attacked them was being handcuffed. He shot the other two a put-upon look as he steered them all toward the exit. “Gladio simply thinks he looks more intimidating with a large sword, but he was required to become a weapons-master. All shields are.”

“Good to know.” Prompto muttered, tucking the information away for future use. If he learned anything today, it was that if he was going to continue being friends with Noct, he was going to have to learn to defend himself. He’d never felt more useless than he had when his best friend told him to run.

“Hey, man.” Noctis murmured as he swept Prompto away from Ignis and began leading him to where paramedics were setting up across the police tape. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Me, too, bro!” Prompto tried to smile, but it fell a little flat.

“Thank you for running. I—I know I wasn’t good enough to keep you from getting involved, but I tried. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you.” Noctis said quietly, eyes dewy with emotion.

Prompto tried to deflect, tried to reason but Noctis just pulled him to his chest in a crushing hug. “Forgive me?” Noctis asked him, face pressed into his neck.

“O-of course, bro. Of course.”

They stood there clinging to each other, bathed in the revolving lights of the emergency vehicles, until Ignis ushered them into the back of waiting car.

They continued to cling to each other much longer than that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be gladio whump, but I couldn't make it short enough. I will whump gladio in the future. I promise. 
> 
> I hope this didn't feel TOO too rushed. I meannnnnnnnn I'm trying to write shorter stories and being satisfied with not examining every single detail to absolute DEATH, but then they feel like they're missing something and I get anxious. Ohhhkaaayay immma go nowww.


End file.
